ppg_zfandomcom-20200213-history
Monkey
Sent to their home by Deborah Untonium, Monkey was a former space monkey laid off, but given a home with the Untoniums. The biggest obstacle was with him and Davis trying to be friends. Through an accident and with Davis trying to save his life with being infused with Chemical X, Monkey became Monkey: Defender of Earth, as well as Davis’s best friend. Characteristics *'Name': Monkey *'Alias': Monkey *'Age': Unknown *'Hair': Light Brown *'Eyes': Black *'Likes': Bananas, Davis (best friend), Agent Honeydew *'Dislikes': His friends in danger, Quackor, frustrations *'Family': Appearance Monkey's normal appearance is just like every other monkey, brown hair, light brown skin and curly tail. But when Monkey is in his superhero form he wears a black suit over his whole body. He has a yellow M-shaped belt, yellow handgloves and footgloves and the end of his tail is yellow. He also has a giant yellow M on his head. Background Personality When off duty, his personality is similar to Bubbles' and he is often seen playing with her in the house or laboratory, but when it is time to save the world, Monkey is extremely serious and heroic and risks his very life to ensure the safety of the world and those he loves. Monkey's indomitable will is what often leads him to be considered the world's greatest superhero. Even when beaten within an inch of his life over and over, as the intergalactic wrestler Rasslor discovered, he absolutely refuses to submit to enemies should he still be able to move. Despite this, he has been known to try and resolve issues peacefully, rather than immediately resorting to violence, as he saw fellow primate Simion as a tortured soul rather than a malicious threat. He is often paired with either his best friend and parter, Davis Utonium, and his sidekick and girlfriend, Agent Honeydew on missions, who he cares about deeply and appears to possess a psychic link with both of them (an ability that Davis discovers). Skills/Abilities Monkey has several superpowers as a result of Davis exposing him to Chemical X, however they are completely undetectable by any modern technology. Monkey's superpowers are numerous and he is easily one of the most powerful warriors in the world of PPGZ, only ever being powerless against the mighty Rasslor, the embodiment of victory. The fact that he was one of the few heroes summoned by Rasslor to represent his planet further proves that he is one of the most powerful heroes on Earth. Powers *'Super Strength': Monkey is easily one of the physically strongest, if not the strongest being on Earth, easily being able to lift, push and break objects and foes hundreds or even thousands of times larger than himself and easily destroying entire armies of alien spaceships with ease. *'Telepathy & Telekinesis': Monkey possesses a powerful mind which gives him several psychic abilities that both aid his mental and physical abilities. Several of his mind-related abilities include reading the minds of others, hearing Honeydew's thoughts from anywhere in the world (or the universe), summoning his costume via meditative chanting and moving objects with his mind by using hand gestures. *'Flight': Monkey has the ability to fly in any environment which he does by coating himself in electric or telepathic energy and he can propel himself at great speeds. He can even fly through space unhindered as the energy he coats with somehow supplies him and anyone he's carrying with ample life support. *'Super Speed': Monkey is inhumanly fast while in flight, capable of traveling to anywhere in the world or even into deep space in less than a few seconds. *'Super Endurance': Monkey is essentially immune to all forms of mortal harm and ordinary weapons, and even lasers and energy blasts barely scratch him. He can survive crushing blows from titanic foes and cosmic beings. Even foes stronger than him can not truly destroy Monkey completely who will eventually recover enough energy to get back on his feet before making a full recovery after a short while. However if his energy fields are depowerized by a Negative Ion Blaster, his super endurance becomes disabled and he becomes physically defenseless. *'Energy Field': Monkey can produce powerful blasts of energy from his hands and even his whole body that have powerful destructive and defensive capabilities, he can even unleash mighty bolts of lightning from his fists, produce explosive energy barriers or enhance his already mighty blows with energy. Monkey can also use his energy to empower others and machinery, easily allowing any machine he empowers to function at 100% capacity. *'Sonic Sound Attack': Monkey can produce a powerful sonic wave using his voice with little effort that can blast away most foes. *'Heat Vision': Monkey can shoot deadly laser beams from his eyes that can melt anything they come in contact with instantly. Skills *'Master Tactician and Survivalist': Monkey is surprisingly intelligent despite that he usually shows an average level of it. In his battle for survival against Huntor, Monkey proved that he was a capable warrior without his powers who could created complex plans, traps and tools from his surroundings that almost seemed reminiscent of someone with advanced military training. Relationships Monkey's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Trivia *Monkey is a character from Dexter's Laboratory, and starred not just in the cartoon but in the side-story, Dial M for Monkey. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Chemical X Category:Animals